


I'm Never Gonna Leave You, You Gotta Know that by Now

by unbrokengibberish



Series: Gallavich Week 2014 [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Drinking, Drunk Mickey, Insecure Mickey, Jealous Mickey, M/M, kinda jealous Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:36:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbrokengibberish/pseuds/unbrokengibberish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey gets jealous of a random guy at the club and it brings out a side of him that Ian hasn't really ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Never Gonna Leave You, You Gotta Know that by Now

**Author's Note:**

> Gallavich Week Day Three --- Jealousy

Ian had given his two weeks notice to the club 13 days ago. Today was his final day and he was so relieved. After getting stabilized on his meds, working at the club had been considerably less fun. Something about not being manic and high made having old guys grope you really fucking weird. 

Mickey decided to come with Ian for his last night and only partially because he didn’t trust any of those geriatrics to keep their hands off his boyfriend, so he would assist in that. 

It was about one in the morning when Mickey realized that he had to take a piss, so he pointed toward the bathroom when Ian caught his eye and Ian nodded and went back to dancing mostly unenthusiastically. 

When he returned a few minutes later, a guy who was definitely not old was practically manhandling Ian. If Mickey weren’t seeing red, he probably would have realized that the guy was hot. No, Mickey definitely noticed the guy was hot, but he also noticed that he was definitely all over Ian. 

“The fuck is going on?” Mickey stormed up to Ian and his manhandler and pulled Ian a little by the wrist. 

“Mick, calm down,” Ian whispered to Mickey, but he was way past rationality at this point. He didn’t know why this was bugging him so much, but it probably had to do with the Adonis groping his boyfriend. 

“Don’t tell me what to fuckin’ do, Gallagher,” Mickey said as he released Ian’s hand dramatically. 

“Dave was just talking to me.” The look on Ian’s face told him that Ian realized he had already made a mistake. 

“Oh, Dave is it!?” Mickey said a little louder than necessary and maybe he had been drinking earlier, but he wasn’t drunk. 

“Calm down, man. We were just talking about how it’s Ian’s last night and how much that sucks,” Dave said as if he was annoyed with Mickey. Bitch had it coming. 

“I fucking know it’s his last day and I think you can talk to him about it being his last day without groping my boyfriend!” Mickey stood at full height and puffed out his chest a little. He wasn’t fucking around anymore. 

“Boyfriend?” Dave sounded confused. “Whoa, man. Look I didn’t know he was your boyfriend. I didn’t know he had a boyfriend. I’ll just go. It was good seeing you, Ian. Later.” 

Ian rounded on Mickey. “The fuck was that?”  
But Mickey didn’t really hear Ian’s question, because Dave’s words were still lingering in his mind. ‘I didn’t even know he had a boyfriend.’ 

“You don’t tell people you have a boyfriend?” Mickey asked sounding more hurt than anything. 

“What?” Ian was confused and tired and really just wanted to go home to bed. “Mickey, what are you mumbling about?” 

“You fucking ashamed of me or something?” Mickey’s voice was growing louder again. 

“Jesus, no! What are you talking about?” 

“You didn’t tell little Davie over there that you had a boyfriend. No wonder guys are always throwing themselves at you!” Mickey was glaring at Ian now. 

“No, I’m sorry I don’t tell every guy in here that I have a boyfriend. I’m trying to make money and if that means I have to be disgusted by some guy for two minutes than I’m going to do it! Normally you are there to make sure none of the really pervy ones get that close to me. He just came up to me and started touching me. What am I supposed to do? ‘No man sorry don’t do that I have a boyfriend.’” Mickey tried to interrupt to say hell yeah that’s what your supposed to do, but Ian kept on talking, “That probably won’t get very good tips.” Mickey could hear by Ian’s voice that he was being kind of ridiculous, but he didn’t care. 

“Whatever, man. I’m going home.” And with that Mickey turned and walked out of the club, leaving a dumbstruck Ian standing behind him. 

 

 

Mickey didn’t really know where to go. He and Ian had been staying at Gallagher’s since Ian’s diagnosis and he didn’t really feel like going there alone. He walked to the L kind of hoping he would run into Dave or some other guy who had been groping Ian, because he really just needed to beat the shit out of something. 

Unfortunately for him, he didn’t run into anyone on his walk that he could warrant beating up, so he just got on the train and sulked all the way back to the Southside. 

Getting off the train, he decided he’d go to the Alibi since he didn’t really have anywhere else to go. 

The door creaked as he walked in to find the bar pretty much empty. He looked at the clock and saw that it was almost two in the morning; he was surprised the bar was still open. 

Kate was behind the bar, because Kev always left early now since the babies had been born. There was some random drunk loser in the corner passed out and Svetlana was sitting at the bar. 

She looked up at him and quirked her eyebrow. He just glared back at her as he sat down. 

“Where orange boy?” She asked looking back down at her drink. 

“Club,” Mickey answered shortly as he signaled for Kate to pour him a shot.

“Why you no with him?” Sometimes he really hated Svetlana. 

“None of your fucking business.” He downed his shot and asked for another. 

 

 

When Ian walked in about half an hour later, Mickey was pretty drunk. He was babbling to Svetlana about how Ian didn’t really like him and how the greek god had been all over Ian and none of it made any real since. But Mickey was once again talking to anybody but him about his problems and it really pissed Ian off. 

“What the fuck, Mickey?” Ian blurted out as he let the door slam behind him. Svetlana at least had the decency to decide it was time for her to go. 

“Iaannnnn,” Mickey slurred as he attempted to stand up, but stumbled and fell back onto the barstool. 

“Why the fuck are you talking to her about our problems?” Okay so Ian was more jealous of Svetlana then angry with Mickey, but whatever. Details and all that. 

“She listens, man. She understands. She doesn’t like me either. Don’t worry.” Mickey was only making some sense by then and Ian thought he was probably just babbling to hear his voice and not actually explain what was going on. 

“Jesus, Mick. I think you’ve had enough to drink,” Ian said a little calmer than he intended, because what the fuck was Mickey talking about she doesn’t like me either. 

“I’s fine, Ian!” Mickey had officially reached giddy drunk, which normally Ian was all for, because it was a seriously fun Mickey, but now he was starting to get worried. 

“Come on, Mick. Let’s get you home.” Ian got closer to Mickey as he talked and wrapped his arm around the smaller boy’s waist. The walk home was going to be fun. 

“I got it, Gallagher. Don’t pretend to care,” Mickey said as his grip on Ian tightened. 

“Mickey, what the fuck are you going on about?” They had made it out of the Alibi and were stumbling down the street at the moment. 

“You don’t like me. No one likes me. No one should like me. My own parents didn’t like me. I don’t even like me,” Mickey mumbled as Ian froze a little on the sidewalk. 

“What?” 

“You wanna be with that hot, tall guy at the club. And look at me. No wonder you like the hot guy better than me.” Mickey was slurring a lot of his words together, but Ian was just standing there staring at him. If there was one thing he knew about drunk Mickey, it was that he was always a lot more honest than sober Mickey. 

“Mickey…” 

“I’m tired, Ian…” Mickey’s words were barely words at this point, so Ian decided to drop the conversation and wait for sober Mickey to reemerge. 

“Let’s get you home, Mick.” 

They somehow managed to walk the rest of the way to the Gallagher house and Ian only had to mostly carry Mickey up the stairs into their room. The second Mickey hit the mattress he was out. 

Ian sat on the edge of the bed and looked at this man that he was so in love with and wondered how he couldn’t see it. They’d been together for almost four years—off and on admittedly—but Mickey was the only person aside from him siblings and Mandy that Ian even cared about. And it wasn’t the same. Mickey knew everything about Ian and here Ian barely knew anything about Mickey. 

Ian had been spending his last few months and really the last year and however long jealous of Svetlana, because she at least got to be around Mickey, but he’d never noticed that Mickey was jealous of the random guys at the club. Sure, he knew they disgusted him, but did he really think that Ian was going to leave him for anyone else. That Ian would want to leave him for anyone else. 

 

 

Mickey awoke with a groan and a hangover that hurt like a bitch somewhere around noon the next day. 

“The fuck?” He mumbled as he rolled over to bury his throbbing head in the pillow underneath him. 

“Morning, Sunshine,” Ian greeted him unenthusiastically as he held out a cup of coffee in his direction. Mickey took the cup and practically inhaled it. Ian was watching him weirdly. 

“What?” 

“Do you remember last night like at all?” Ian asked sitting down on the bed. 

Mickey looked down at the cup of steaming liquid in his hand. He might have been drunk, but he remembered almost everything, except for actually getting home. He nodded shortly. 

“What were you talking about? You really think I’m gonna leave you for some random guy!” Ian sounded like he was trying to be calm, but then he just exploded. Mickey winced at his tone. 

“I don’t know.” 

“You don’t know! Oh, he doesn’t know! Mickey, what the fuck? How could you think that? Like at all.” 

“Keep your voice down, Ian,” Mickey said as he rubbed his eyes trying to suppress his growing headache. 

“No! You just leave me, because some guy is touching me and then you get drunk with Svetlana. Really Svetlana? Out of all the people in the Southside, you choose fucking Svetlana.” 

“What does Svetlana have to do with anything?” Mickey asked trying to piece together what was going on, but his brain was moving extra slowly at the moment. 

“You know how I feel about her. She doesn’t even care about any of us!” 

“Why the fuck are we talking about Svetlana, right now?” Mickey was confused and tired and starting to get pissed off. 

“Why the fuck do you not trust me enough to stay?”

“BECAUSE YOU LEFT ME ALREADY!” Mickey flinched as the words he’d been holding in since Ian’s return unconsciously slipped out of his mouth. 

Ian froze in place. “You know why I did that.” His voice was cold. 

“Yeah, I suck. I think we have come to that conclusion already. What I don’t get is why you even came back and why you want to stay with me at all?” Mickey’s lip was raw from chewing on it. 

“Why do you act like I’m the one who is able to leave? Why do you stay with me? I mean I am literally mentally unstable. You have enough to deal with. I don’t see why you aren’t kicking me to the curb?” Ian’s voice was notably softer at his omission and he looked at his hands clasped between his knees. 

“Don’t.” 

“Don’t what?” Ian was confused. 

“You are not crazy.” Mickey was really sensitive to Ian’s whole disorder. He didn’t want Ian thinking that there was anything wrong with him. To Mickey, Ian was perfect. 

“Why do you stay with me?” Ian’s voice was quiet as he glanced up at Mickey through his long, light eyelashes. 

“Because…” Mickey had been holding the words in for so long he didn’t know if he would be able to say them. “Because, I love you.” 

Ian’s eyebrows shot right up his forehead in a very Mickey-esque way. “What?” He hadn’t been expecting those words. 

“You heard me.” Mickey didn’t know if he could say them again. He felt like his dad was going to burst in and beat the living shit out of him at any moment. 

“Mickey. You don’t have to. I wasn’t expecting you to say anything like that. I wasn’t fishing. I…” Ian didn’t know what to say and Mickey turned his impossibly blue eyes on him. 

“I know. I mean it.” 

“You know I love you too. I love you so much it hurts sometimes. And I’m sorry that I’m jealous and that I do things to hurt you, but I love you so much. Like so so much. I…” Ian’s words were cut off my Mickey’s lips. 

“I know.” And with that all the jealousy and insecurity was forgotten (for now) and Ian went to go get pain killers to fix Mickey’s hangover and Mickey laid back down and stared at the ceiling with a smile on his face that he didn’t even try to hide.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome and you can find me on Tumblr at Shamelessbanshees.


End file.
